


Morning Calls

by isuilde



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Series, Unrepentant Fluff, inspired by makorin twitter bots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuilde/pseuds/isuilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto wakes Rin up in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Calls

**Author's Note:**

> So, some of you might know about @makorin_m_bot and @makorin_r_bot on twitter? They’re seriously the cutest and most in-character MakoRin twitter bots I have ever seen. This ficlet is inspired from their conversation that’s tweeted every single morning (since it’s a bot, right). My Japanese is limited, though, and I rely on google translate a lot, but the dialogues here are mostly the same, only tweaked a little bit so it wouldn’t sound awkward in English. So uh, not mine? /laughs But enjoy it, and if you love MakoRin, you should totally check their accounts out.

Samezuka might be known as a swimming powerhouse school, but it is still a prestigious private academy famous for sending its alumni off to equally prestigious universities. The school excels in both sport and academic aspects, which means it doesn’t tolerate any of its students who slacks off, especially when it comes to the final exam. It also means that, for the students whose main endeavor is sport, it is very much common for them to stay up late to study when the final exam week rolls. 

Unfortunately, Rin is one of those students. 

It’s not that his grades are failing; his English grade is spectacularly high, of course, and the others range between good and average. But the school’s rule imposes that if one fails a subject, then he or she is to kiss the chance of competing in tournaments goodbye, and Rin, understandably, is not willing to risk that. 

Unfortunately, again, even though Rin is an early riser, he is the ‘early to bed, early to rise’ type. Waking up in time for school after going to sleep around half to four in the morning is one of the things he can’t do by himself. Having Nitori around also doesn’t help much, because his underclassman tends to hang around and stay up when Rin does; Rin is actually the one who ends up having to wake him up in the morning at such times. 

Makoto, because he’s a good boyfriend and he loves taking care of people anyway, takes it upon himself to do wake-up calls on final exam mornings. 

“Come on, Rin, wake up,” is how he begins the call, when Rin gives his first grunt of the day into the phone. “It’s already morning.” 

To which Rin always answers with a half-asleep, confused, “…ngh..? Mako—“ 

Makoto wishes fervently he’d stop finding Rin’s morning grogginess unbearably cute—not just because Rin would kill him if he knew, but because every time he imagines how Rin answers his call, curled up and tangled in sheets in minimum clothings, the improper thoughts that hits him is enough to make him guiltily clench his hand into a fist as to prevent it to go to the lower half of his body. He chooses to chuckle instead, forces himself to think about how Rin must be struggling to keep his eyes open. 

The image is still adorable. 

_I’m helpless_ , Makoto thinks, and gives up. “If you don’t wake up, I’m going to kiss you.” 

He can literally hear the gears in Rin’s head turning, slowly, slowly. 

“What the fuck are you saying, so early in the morning…” there’s the grumble he’s expected, the very first sign that Rin is awake and functioning. Makoto listens to the rustle of sheets, to the slight sound of bumping he knows is Rin softly kicking the bed above him to wake Nitori up, to the soft yawn that filters through the phone, and feels a grin stretching his face. 

“Ah, you’re up. What a pity.” Because sometimes, Makoto thinks of boarding the earliest train to Samezuka and barges into Rin’s room, just so he can wake him up with a kiss. Rin would like that, he thinks, because Rin has always been the romantic one, even if he isn’t honest about it. “Come on, rise and shine, get ready for school quickly or you’d be late.” 

“Yeah.” He hears Rin snort, that one snort that tells him  _wow-Makoto-you-motherhen-you’ll-never-change-will-you_ , but that’s okay, because it sends warmth into his chest. His other hand moves to open the curtain, letting the sunrays make their way through the window before opening it and fills his lungs with fresh morning air. 

It feels good. 

“Good morning, Rin.” 

There’s the sound of a curtain being drawn, and Makoto pictures Rin standing in front of the window with his cell phone pressed to one ear, basking in the morning sunlight, looking up the same sky that Makoto is staring at now. 

“Morning, Makoto.” 

It’s a pleasant way to start his day.

**——-o0ofinitoo0o——-**


End file.
